There for you
by vampire princess33
Summary: Klaus and Stefan are living happily together, but when Mikael finds them, old demons reawaken and their relationship has to prove srong enough for them to get over it. Rated T for some abuse and mild slash. fluffy, hurt/comfort klefan story. Complete one-shot. All-Human. AU.


**A/N: I didn't plan on publishing this because I didn't think anyone would like it, but then I thought what the hell since when do I care about what other people think about my work? This idea wouldn't leave my head for days until I wrote it.**

**So here it is, ENJOY happy couple Klefan and bad Mikael coming to ruin their happiness.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked TVD did not belong to me but I am a fangirl and I am allowed to dream it does :D**

**There for you**

Stefan woke up by the beam of sunlight streaming through the half-closed shutters and he heaved a sigh as he propped his body up to rest on his elbows, the mattress sinking as he shifted his weight. A smile spread on his face when he saw Klaus sleeping serenely on the bed beside him, his face burried into the pillow and his arms folded beneath it.

Stefan bent down and placed a kiss on Klaus' bare shoulderblade, running a gentle hand along his spine from the nape of his neck till his waist that had their white bedsheets loosely wrapped around it. ''Nik'' Stefan mourmured, and Klaus hummed in response, his voice muffled by the pillow as he spoke ''I wish you would wake me up like this more often.''

Klaus turned his body so that he was lying on his back and cupped Stefan's face into his hands.

''Good morning to you, too.'' Stefan said, and he bent down to kiss Klaus on the lips, his mouth then trailing down his jaw and neck, pressing feather-like kisses on his pale skin. Klaus' hands were already tangling in his hair and hugging him by the waist as if to keep him there.

Their lips met again, and when they broke the kiss, they were both breathless and smiling stupidly.

''I'm going to the shower, or else I'll never be able to leave this bed.'' Klaus said, pushing Stefan away and intentionally letting the sheet fall from his skinny hips as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

''Not fair!'', Stefan growled as he fell back on the bed.

''I thought you liked my behind'' came Nik's snickering voice from the bathroom, the water already running.

Stefan stood up and and entered the bathroom, going about his morning ritual without looking at the shower with the now foggy walls were Nik was, undoubtedly watching Stefan to see if he would join him.

''You're not tempting me, Nik'' Stefan said, even though he felt pretty much tempted to step into the shower in his sweatpants and claim Klaus right there and then, under the hot spray of water. He got back to the room, slid in his jeans and threw on a plain black T-shirt.

Stefan hopped down the stairs in a fairly good mood. He got to the kitchen and set a pan on the stove, cooking Nik's favourite English breakfast with eggs, bacon and toasted bread. By the time he set their two plates on the table, Klaus was already done with his shower, and Stefan noted that his blond-brown hair were still damp when he entered the kitchen.

Nik ignored the breakfast waiting for him on the kitchen table. Instead, he headed straight towards Stefan who was leaning against the counter. He grabbed Stefan by the loops of his jeans, bringing him close for a kiss.

Nik smelled like mint toothpaste and after shave, and Stefan pouted slightly, telling him ''I like you more when you are unshaved.'' It was true, he really liked feeling his short stubble against his skin.

Klaus laughed in reply, a mischievous smirk spreading on his face as he moved his mouth so that he was grazing Stefan's earlobe with his teeth. Stefan felt a wave of need and lust overwhelming him, and he held Klaus' face still by capturing it between his palms. He kissed him roughly on the lips, and Nik returned the kiss with just as much hunger and passion.

''What about the food?'' Klaus asked slyly when Stefan finally let him take a breath.

''It can wait'', came Stefan's somewhat hoarse reply. He couldn't think of the breakfast he had prepared and that was getting cold on the kitchen table. He was too busy pushing Nik to sit on the kitchen counter and relishing the feeling he got when his legs wrapped tightly around his waist to care about anything else.

Stefan had the satisfaction to make Klaus gasp and he was vagualy aware that he was saying all the variations of Klaus' name again and again. Then, their kisses deepened and Stefan could practically hear both of their hearts racing as one. He growled in the pit of his throat and got lost in the sensation of making Nik his once again.

Stefan didn't know how much time had passed, but when he let go of Klaus and looked at the digital clock of the stove, it was already time for lunch. Nik grabbed his T-shirt from the kitchen floor and he stuck his head and arms in it as he headed towards the fridge.

''I think I'll go paint at my studio now.'' Klaus' said, closing the frigde's door with his boot behind him and holding a carton of orange juice in his hand. Stefan noted that he had rolled the sleeves of his grey cotton T-shirt till his elbows, something that he only did when he drew, and he was drinking straight from the carton as always. It was these little things Stefan had come to know by living with Klaus that made him love him even more than he already did, like the fact that Nik always wore argyle socks inside of his hiking boots, or that he never dried himself after he had taken a shower, or that he always left the book he was reading half-open with its spine crinkling until he finished it.

Stefan supressed a smile as he called to Nik over his shoulder ''I will go to town. Meet me later for lunch?'' Klaus opened his mouth to answear when the door rung. ''I'll get it. It might be Elijah or your obnoxious brother'' he said, making Stefan snicker at his last remark. It was no secret that Damon and Klaus didn't have the best of relationships.

Stefan didn't have a full view of the doorway from the counter where he was still sitting, but he heard a deep, somewhat harsh male voice saying ''Niklaus. It's been a while.'' That didn't immediately alert Stefan, but he felt curious when he heard a loud thump, as if Nik had forgotten he was still holding the juice carton and he had let it slip on the floor.

He jumped to his feet and headed towards the front door, taken aback by the sight before him. Klaus' whole frame was trembling violently, his fists clenched at his side so tight that his knuckles had gone bone white. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes Stefan adored so much were moving from the spillt orange forming a pool on the floor to the man standing at the door and leaning casually against its frame with a smug expression on his face as if he owned the place.

Stefan was sure that he had never seen such a scared, haunted expression on Klaus' face. It made him look younger than he was, or maybe the best description would be more vulnerable, and his eyes took an icy blue colour when he said, spitting the words as if it took him great effort to do so ''Father.'' It wasn't as if Nik was aknowledging the man before him as his father, but more like he was naming the source of his increasing aggitation.

Stefan felt odd and out of place, but nonetheless he came and stood beside Klaus, thinking that there must be some damn good reason for Nik's concerning reaction. ''What is going on here?'' Stefan asked firmly, trying to smother the unnerving feeling this man gave him.

''Stefan Salvatore, I assume. It's nice to finally meet the little boy Niklaus is messing around with. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mikael.'' the man said, the arrogant expression never leaving his face.

Stefan felt astonished. Of course he knew about Nik's siblings, all four of them and he had actually met Elijah and Rebekah, but Nik had never talked to him about his father and Stefan had never asked, because Nik always got that distant, half pained and half hard expression every time Stefan made the mistake to mention it.

''What you and Niklaus have is not serious, of course. You'd be fooling yourself if you thought otherwise, Mr. Salvatore.'' Mikael said, and Stefan felt a wave of rage towards that man he had just met and instantly disliked. He was sure that Klaus must have had a reason for never mentioning his father, and now Stefan was beginning to grasp that reason.

''You have no right-'' Stefan started, but he was cut by Nik who meanwhile seemed as if he had snapped out of his daze. ''How did you find me?'' he asked, his voice quivering slightly even though he fought hard to hide it, and his tone was what scared Stefan the most.

Mikael laughed, a sharp, cruel laugh, and he turned his attention back to Klaus, his eyes narrowing slightly, like a cat which had the mouse it had been chasing cornered exactly where he wanted it. ''It doesn't really matter, does it? What does matter is that I have now found the son that disgraced my family.'' Mikael said sternly.

''You don't give a damn about our family. All you care about is yourself.'' Klaus said, his voice rising in an attempt to show that Mikael could not just appear there and start intimidating him, but Mikael just smirked at him as if he was watching a child acting on its whims, a child he would punish afterwards.

Mikael abruptly grabbed Klaus by his wrist, making him yelp in pain and surprise. ''You're coming with me, Boy. You should be grateful I even bother with you, a mere proof of my wife's adultery and my gratest shame.'' Mikael spat out, dragging Klaus with him, but Klaus jerked his arm free, saying fiercely ''No!''

''What? You dare to defy me? I should have thrown you away from my house as soon as you were born. An abomination, that's what you are. A nothing.'' Mikael's harsh words hit Klaus like a whip, Stefan could see it in his eyes, and he had seen enough abusive fathers to know what was going on there.

All of a sudden, Stefan remembered something. Back when he and Klaus first met and fell in love with each other, Stefan would talk about getting away, leaving just the two of them without telling anyone. Klaus' eyes were filled with fear whenever Stefan talked about it, and it took Nik quite some time to finally agree to run away with him. Now, looking at Mikael's unyielding, savage expression, he could understand why Nik had been so afraid back then.

''I think you should leave now'' Stefan said in a level voice, but anger was bubbling inside him, and he would be happy to lash it out on Mikael at the moment. Mikael looked at him as if he was nothing more than dirt on his shoes, and then his lips curled in an inhumane smile as he lifted his hand, ready to smack Klaus across the face.

Stefan acted right punched Mikael on the stomach before he could touch Klaus, and the man doubled over in pain before he looked up and cursed Stefan, anger contorting his face. Then he looked at Klaus again, the same hateful smirk returning on his lips ''Nobody cares about you, Boy. Not your little friend over here, not anyone. In the end you'll end up being alone. Everyone will leave you and only then will you realise how worthless and pathetic you really are.''

With those last words, Mikael turned around and walked down their steps of their porch. Stefan slammed the door behind him, breathing shallowly and not feeling relieved in the least that Mikael was gone. Stefan turned around to look at Klaus, afraid of the state he might find him in.

This is bad, Stefan thought. Nik was still standing rooted at the exact same post, tears glazing over his crystal blue eyes and flowing silently down his face.

''Nik? Nik, baby, are you alright?'' Stefan asked uncertaintly, his voice soft and imploring, and he felt a tingle of pain when Klaus flinched at the sound of it, looking like a wounded animal.

''Darling, please, talk to me.'' Stefan said, and he saw that when Klaus took a wary step forward, his knees buckled and quivered as if he was ready to fall. Stefan was beside him in an instance, helping him support himself and gently making him lean against the nearest wall. Klaus' back collided with the wall, and then he just let himself slide on the floor as if he didn't really care or notice.

Stefan knelt before him as well, taking his hands into his own and reminding himself not to grab him by the wrist like Mikael had. ''Please baby, look at me.'' Stefan begged, and Klaus did. He gave Stefan an empty smile laced in pain, and then, just like that, he started crying.

Looking at Klaus breaking down before his eyes, every piece of his soul laid bare for him,only to find that there was only pain there, Stefan felt like he would cry as well. He desperately wanted to find a way to comfort Klaus, mend all of his scars and help him in every possible way, only that he didn't know how.

Klaus looked more vulnerable and distaught than ever, and Stefan found himself gathering Klaus into his arms and rocking him back and forth as if he was a child, making hushing sounds and speaking pointless words of solace and endearments like one would do if he wanted to soothe a baby.

''Please, Nik. You can talk to me.'' Stefan spoke against the crook of Klaus' neck, as he gently rubbed the taunt muscles of his shoulders, wishing this could bring some sort of comfort to him.

Klaus' voice was clearly quivering, the sound weak and feeble, at some points rising in anger and wistfulness, and at others dropping to a mere whisper. ''Mikael always hated me, even before he knew I wasn't his biological son. My mother left when I was little and Mikael always suspected about my legitimacy, and maybe that was the reason why he would always beat me and yell at me more than he did to any of the others. Mine and my siblings' custody was taken from him and we were scattered to foster families some time after that, but I was the one who gathered us all together. I thought I would never see him again. I even managed to become actually happy once, but now...Now...'' His voice broke again, and he started weeping again.

''It's okay, darling. You don't have to worry about anything. You know that, right? I'm here and we will get over it together.'' Stefan said determinedly. Nik clutched at him for dear life, and Stefan held him at every new wave of sobs that shot through his body, feeling content that he could offer this much to him.

After a long time of being held by Stefan, Klaus' sobs subsided. Stefan picked him up from the floor where he had fallen and wrapped his hands around his waist, pressing him close to his body and diminishing the distance between them even more when he bent down and kissed away every single tear from Klaus' face, tasting the saltness of his wet cheeks.

He led him up the stairs without talking, keeping a strong arm around his torso from fear Nik would crumble down again. Klaus didn't talk as Stefan ushered him into their bedroom and made him lay on the bed. It felt good to be looked after like that, and he didn't try to resist.

Stefan treated him as if he were something priceless and fragile, but when he tucked him in the bed under a blanket, Klaus managed his best quirky smirk, telling Stefan in a voice that successfully sounded like his usual commands. ''I'm not dying. Get under the covers, sweetheart.''

Stefan smiled, relieved that Klaus was feeling better judging from the return of his cocky attitude. He did as he was told, clambering on the bed and slipping beneath the sheets, met by Klaus. The blond gave him a small smile and told him ''Thank you. For everything.''

Klaus rolled on his side so that he was facing the wall and Stefam started to draw soothing circles and then random patterns on his back ''Let's just stay in bed all day, Nik.'' Stefan said, and he could imagine the smile forming on Klaus' lips. He wrapped his arms around Klaus, their bodies fitting together perfectly. A long time went by in silence, but being with Nik and feeling thet tension of the day leaving his body as he listened to his even breathing was all that Stefan would ever want.

''I love you, Nik'' he blurted out without thinking, and felt Nik's body stiffen in his arms. Then, he slowly relaxed again and told Stefan, nuzzling closer to him ''I love you, too, Stefan.''


End file.
